


All Is Well

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	All Is Well

**Title:** All Is Well  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longottom/Bill Weasley.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s challenge #22 Seventh-Year  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** No idea where this came from.

  
~

All Is Well

~

“Can you believe we made it?” Neville asked.

Luna smiled. “I knew we would,” she said, patting his hand.

“Even with the way the Carrows pursued us at every turn?” Neville said, shuddering. He jumped as a kiss was pressed to his neck.

“Enough of that,” Bill scolded, sliding into the seat beside him. “This is our seventh anniversary! Happy thoughts only.”

Luna giggled as her husband slid in next to her. “I agree. Plus, we can hardly complain. Others had it worse that year.”

As she kissed Severus’ cheek, he smirked. “Indeed, yet in the end all was well.”

~


End file.
